Cómplices
by ShineBaka
Summary: Desde que Miku y Luka declararon su Relación, Todo el destino cambió, aquel amor prohibido al cual Len se debió haber resignado no se resignó, Rin también se enamoró aunque nunca debió haberlo hecho, pero aún no tiene lo fuerza como para admitirlo... Menos con medio mundo interviniendo... ¿Que pasará? (No soy buena con los resúmenes, pero atrévanse a ver la historia)
1. La Confesión

**Hola a Todos! Mi nombre es Shi Ne Baka ( O "Muere idiota" en español) esto en homenaje a todas las tsunderes, pero eso es otra cosa. Espero que les guste este fic. y que se entretengan leyendolo, se lo molesto que es que el autor e****scriba mucho así que, aquí les dejo:)**

* * *

Hace un tiempo que había terminado con Gakupo, no es que no sea lindo o tenga un problema en especial, es solo que ya no lo amo, a mí me gusta otra persona, parece haberlo superado muy bien porque, ni siquiera parece sufrir por eso, estoy segura de que yo solo le gustaba… En el tiempo de ahora, estoy sentada en una silla, con un vestido coctel morado, algo revelador divirtiéndome con una Meiko ebria diciendo desfachateces y una Rin de mal humor intentando detenerla… Si se habrán dado cuenta, estoy en una fiesta, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de los gemelos Kagamine, Len se ha perdido, lo más probable es que en estos instantes este buscando algo con que sorprender a Rin-Chan… Algo de lo que estoy segura es que Rin ya tiene todo listo, es bastante astuta en estos casos, Solo faltan unos minutos para que los Kagamine cumplan 17… Ya que Rin ha atrapado a Meiko-Nee ha llegado el momento de paz, el ideal para hablar tranquilamente… Miku se ve algo tensa, le regalé mi mejor sonrisa mientras ella me la devolvía con una mejor. Ella aclaró su garganta y tragó saliva… tomó aire y dijo:

— Hmp… quisiera hablar por unos momentos…— su voz sonaba temblorosa, aun conociéndola no puedo captar que quiere decir, estoy algo frustrada. Todos callaron, más por la mirada furtiva de Rin que por sobre todo. — Primero quiero desearles un feliz cumpleaños a mis gemelos favoritos— Anon y Kanon suspiraron enojadas, ya que, a quien no se refiere más a los Kagamine. — En especial a Rin-Chan-Nee que es mi mejor amiga y una gran compañera… Los conozco desde los 14 años, eran unos niños pequeños y poco han cambiado, Siguen teniendo ese lazo tan fuerte aún a su 16 años, y pronto 17, estoy segura que seguirán así hasta la tumba… ¡Tal vez los entierren juntos!— la gente miró con espanto por las originales ideas de Miku, Rin resopló y yo sonreí. Se aclaró la garganta — Bueno, En tamaño ambos han crecido, Rin no tanto…— Rin la miró de forma amenazante todos sabíamos a lo que Miku se refería, Rin sigue con ese cuerpecito de Loli… Miku se apresuró en decir — Pe-pero eso da igual… a lo que vengo es a decir que los quiero mucho…—Rin sonrió, Allí capté que Len bajaba por las escaleras, Tan guapo como siempre, Rin y él son toda una divinidad, y juntos no hay quien se resista. Él venía con un bello envoltorio en sus manos, era demasiado grande como para ocultarlo, pero hacía el intento moviéndose por las penumbras de la casa… Rin ya lo había captado pero fingió no notarlo, no quería que Len se sintiera mal con todo el esfuerzo que hizo, aunque Len es pésimo ocultando cosas, o… eso creo. Len tocó la espalda de Rin y ella giró sorprendida… sonrió como solo lo hace con él y lo abrazó… Tomó el regalo y con El entusiasmo e impaciencia que solo Rin tiene… lo abrió, encontrando una bella caja de música. Con detalles preciosos, Dios, tengo excelente vista, Los ojos de Rin brillaban, mientras la sonrisa de ambos se ensanchaba. El momento era precioso, y podría afirmar que irradiaba alegría a todos lados. Más Miku empezó a hablar… — Y lo que quería decir, ¡e-es importante!, por favor escúchenme y sean comprensivos…— Miku nerviosa era aún más dulce. Rin y Len se abrazaron prestando atención a lo que iba a decir… — ¡Soy Ho-homosexual!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, todos, menos yo, no salían de su trance, Rin estaba totalmente sorprendida, triste y decepcionada, podía verlo Len la abrazaba y la calmaba, besaba su frente mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa. Había empezado a llorar… no pude evitar sentirme mal a ver a Miku nerviosa aún parada en el escenario, todo era mi culpa, Me paré decidida, Miku se había atrevido, como yo no pude, Mi rostro mostraba una sonrisa y de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas. Subí al escenario y la abrasé, en señal de apoyo, Mientras ambas no besábamos suavemente en los labios, cerré los ojos por un momento y después me separé para darle un abrazo, eso lo decía todo, Mi dulce Miku y Yo estábamos saliendo hace unos meses, y ya nada nos doblegaría, yo la amo.

De todos los presentes, dos destacaban en especial, Rin y Gakupo, debió de ser duro enterarse que tu ex y una de tus únicas amigas era homosexual y salía con otra chica, más cuando yo terminé con él por Miku. Len acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Rin como protegiéndola, Debe ser duro para ella, es su mejor amiga… No puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable. Len solo la miraba a ella, mientras un rostro de preocupación se formaba, ambos siempre han sido de mente abierta, sé que nos entenderán. Así fue como sus frágiles brazos se soltaron de mí y se dirigieron a Rin.

— Rin, Rin, Rin…— Era lo único que decía… Len la miró y negó con la cabeza, para susurrarle algo que no capté… Miku bajó su cabeza deprimida asintiendo. Habíamos arruinado ese bello momento feliz.

(POV Len)

Mi bella Princesa… Está llorando, estoy seguro de que sé lo que piensa, debe pensar que su amistad no será como antes, debe sentirse mal ya que Miku no le que Miku la quería y que serían siempre mejores amigas, que además estaba yo que siempre seré su mejor amigo y que si necesitaba algo me tenía para confiar. Ella había contado y por sobre todo, debe sentirse excluida… más nada de eso importa, me tiene a mí y yo jamás la dejaré… Le besé la mano mientras le decía cesó sus lágrimas y dijo

— Tienes razón, siempre te tendré a ti— con eso besó mi mejilla — No perdamos el tiempo ¡Ya hemos nacido!— Dijo lanzando un confeti que sacó de quien sabe dónde. Sonrió, aunque vi que su sonrisa no era real. Más no diría eso, si ella quiere ocultarlo, sus razones tendrá… Los demás seguían algo atónitos, Rin me entregó un bello Regalo el cual con cuidado abrí, era un almohadón de corazón, que no muy bien bordado, decía… "R + L" era seguro que lo hizo ella, sonreí con gusto…

— Es precioso… Gracias Rin— dije abrazándola… Pensándolo bien parece de esos corazones en donde las parejas ponen sus nombres… pero de seguro Rin no lo hizo con esa intención… eso me entristeció un poco, porque sí… yo estoy enamorado perdidamente de mi gemela… Es que sus Ojos azul profundo, su corta cabella idéntica a la mía, su sonrisa brillante que solo a mí es dedicada, su blanca y suave piel… Sus facciones finas, su entusiasmo, su terquedad, su egoísmo, su impaciencia, su bipolaridad, su carácter fuerte, su sonrojo, su obstinación… Absolutamente TODO de ella me gusta, para mí es perfecta con todos y cada uno de sus defectos… Más aún que yo me considero un lolicón al 100%. Lástima que es mi Hermana, y eso lo prohíbe ante los ojos de la sociedad, de la naturaleza y de Dios. No puedo creer que mi amor esté prohibido… pero, sé que una chica como ella nunca me correspondería, así que solo puedo soñar… soñar toda mi vida ya que sé que jamás dejaré de amarla. Es una maldición de la que no me arrepiento, no me imagino amando a otra chica.

Giré mi cabeza y vi a la chica rubia cargada en mi hombro, noté que ya no respondía, concluí que dormía tranquilamente en mi hombro también porque mi camisa se había empapado… Era un ángel en persona, un ángel de gran peso y que babeaba sin parar. La tomé con el mayor cuidado que pude y la llevé a su habitación la cubrí y le quité sus pantuflas de gato. Después me deshice de los accesorios grandes e intenté quitar su maquillaje, pero no pude… no creo que le pase nada. Me quedé a su lado, no quería volver abajo, prefería estar con ella, escuchar su lenta y relajante respiración, ver su pacífico rostro –El que pocas veces veo, por cierto- sus labios entreabiertos y su fina figura debajo de la sábana… Besé su frente y me fui a mi habitación, además de divina tentación, me había cansado. Fue un día agotador, desde la mañana con todos los preparativos que tuve que hacer en secreto, hasta la noche, la declaración de Miku y Luka y mi Princesa… Llorando. Me tiré en la cama, más no podía dormir, ¿Cómo será todo desde ahora en adelante?, ¿Qué pasará con Rin? Se las preguntas que algún día se aclararán, espero que no pase nada malo, por lo menos no a Rin.

(Gakupo POV)

Luka ni siquiera nota mi presencia, Está muy abrazada con Miku, alegre, al parecer todos la entendieron… Pero yo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, Nunca he amado a Luka, pero me siento mal, para mí, sigue siendo importante. Gumi ni siquiera me apoya, está hablando por mensajitos de texto con Neru, no le importa lo que pase, aun siendo mi hermana adoptiva, aquella que está conmigo desde que nació. Ahora… ¿Qué novia podría tener?

Busqué alguna posible candidata… Neru, Miki, Teto, Seeu, Haku, IA, Anon y Kanon quedan descartadas ya que no me agradan –Cabe decir que soy bastante Antisocial- Miku y Luka… descartadas… Gumi: No puedo verla de otra forma que como una hermana… Meiko: Kaito le tiene las garras puestas encima… Iroha y Yuki: No soy un pedófilo, Lily: Es algo… Rara a veces –Más que yo- Y Rin: Es linda pero cabe decir que es una tabla de planchar y que su hermano me mata si le pongo un dedo encima. Así que, concluyendo, estoy solo… Resoplé, estoy cansado. Me despedí de todos y me llevé a una Gumi algo ebria. Mi pobre hermana adoptiva se me vino insinuando todo el jodido camino, pero no estoy de humor como para prestarle algo de atención. Me cuesta creerlo, pero, estoy mucho más deprimido que de costumbre. Ese beso no se borraba de mi mente. Me senté en el sofá a leer una revista, una llena de TODOS los rumores de Vocaloid que pueden haber, no es que sea metiche, pero quiero saber lo que piensa la farándula de nosotros, allí va "Kaito y Meiko: Corren rumores de futura boda" "Rin: ¿Nuevo paso a la fama?" "Piko y Miki: ¡Nuevos Novios!" Eran las noticias que más destacaban, Decidí Leer un poco.

"Kaito y Meiko nos sorprendieron cuando anunciaron su noviazgo, ¡Fue una historia exquisita!, más porque muchos perdimos a dos de nuestros grandes galanes… Se corre el humor de que Meiko ha quedado en cinta, como prueba tenemos esta imagen, como ven, la panza de Meiko ha crecido… ¿Es acaso momento de casarse? Muchos rumores dicen que están planeándolo…"

Pude ver a Meiko, sí su panza estaba más grande, pero fue solo en esa ocasión, ya que había reventado después de comer tanta comida, suspiré y seguí con la segunda historia:

"Hemos visto como desde nuestra Chica Kokoro, pasó a Meltdown, sus canciones más conocidas, Su inconfundible lazo ha cautivado el corazón de varios de nosotros, ya tan mona como su gemelo, se ha convertido en una chica destacada… una de las más populares. Como todos nos sorprendió en su reciente disco, donde sale con las demás vocaloid's en "Secret after School" descubrimos lo sensual que podía llegar a ser, más en "Pomp and Circumstance" (¿Así se escribe?) donde ganó varios admiradores, cabe destacar que Nuestra Rin se ha puesto más guapa… es posible que pronto también sea una participante de nuestras parejas preferidas. Le deseamos las mejores de las suertes a nuestra querida Kagamine, que siga con su carrera, que llame a más fans y que grabe más discos exitosos"

Allí se veía a Rin en unas posiciones bastante llamativas, nunca la había visto así, se destacaba bastante sus atributos. Sí, es cierto, esa pequeña que conocí a los 15 se ha puesto grande, pero que sueñe en acercarme a ella, su gemelo me descuartiza. Seguí con la última esta no era muy larga:

"Ya sabíamos rumores de que Miki y Piko estaban saliendo, pero… ¡Por fin lo han confirmado!, esta es una hermosa pareja y estoy segura que una de sus preferidas desde ahora en adelante… Los dejamos con unas imágenes mostrando su amor"

Allí se veían bastante cursis, como para vomitar, tal vez extrañe tener una pareja, pero… el amor llegará… algún día.

* * *

**¡Bien! ¡Que va Chicos! ¿Les Gustó? ¡Continuo!... A quien le gusta MikuxLuka *****Levanta entusiasta la mano***** ¡Yuri~! ¿Merece un Rewiew? ¿Quieren que continúe? ¡Todo a Petición del público! Espero que sea de su agrado esta idea Loca, Los Quiero muchoo!**

**se despide...**

**Shi Ne Baka!**


	2. La Comprensiva Amiga

**Tengo un rewiew! Es solo uno pero es un rewiew! ;)... Bueno, aunque no les guste yo seguiré subiendo... muajajaaja! ** **A-G-U-A-N-T-E-N-M-E!**

* * *

Han pasado exactamente 3 semanas y 4 días desde que Miku y Luka hicieron esa declaración, la verdad, es que las cosas han acabado… bien. Rin, gracias a su hermano, logró comprender de que nada cambiaría, que Miku no quiso de decirlo porque temía la reacción de ella y que debió ser difícil tener que decir algo tan importante con ese temor y para colmo, ser ignorada por la chica que debía darme más apoyo que nadie. Además, casi todo lo que dijo era cierto, todo menos el "Nada cambiaría". Los demás Vocaloid ya habían aceptado aquello, aunque varios de nuestros integrantes masculinos reclamaron por el desperdicio de tanta belleza. Pero, había una excepción, Gakupo había caído en una depresión gigante, gracias a una idea que de repente concluyó y se convirtió en la principal de todas; "Soy tan terrible que Luka prefiere hacerse Lesbiana antes de Estar conmigo" por eso, en estos momentos, se encontraba con una GRAN copa de vino –Al parecer de él- solo con su bata, de quien sabe cuándo que llevaba puesta, tarareando melodías deprimentes y lanzando miradas espeluznantes a la pobre Gumi que insistía que saliera y la acompañara a comprar ropa. "Es en realidad increíble que cuando estás deprimido toda necesidad se va, y a veces recuerdas que las tienes y exageras como si estuvieras muriéndote" pensaba Gumi al ver el bipolar comportamiento que su Hermano tenía… El peli-morado ahora estaba llorando "discretamente" en su alcoba, olvidando totalmente que no comía algo decente hace tres días. Gumi se arreglaba para salir hacia una junta de chicas en la casa de Miku, que, como siempre, terminaba en la casa de Rin ya que ambas eran vecinas. La de peli-verde intenso llevaba su mejor atuendo, se había esforzado en no tornarlo llamativo, temía que sucediera algo raro entre Miku y Luka, aunque, hasta ahora, nada anormal había pasado. Suspiró y dijo ya por último

—Mmm… Gakupo, hay arroz del que te gusta en el microondas…— torció la boca — Mhh… cuídate— con eso cerró la puerta, últimamente la mimada Gumi se ha puesto más madura, está aprendiendo a valerse por sí misma, pero sigue preocupada, por no decir espantada, de Gakupo. Tomó ágilmente el teléfono y llamó a un taxi, ya habiendo terminado su llamada, en menos de 3 minutos dicho taxi había llegado… Gumi entró y dijo de manera ligera — Por favor, lléveme a ésta dirección— dijo entregándole el papel al conductor… éste asintió y la llevó a ese lugar

.

.

.

Ya que Rin iba a ir a comprar con sus amigas, y reclamó –Con las llaves de la aplanadora en mano- que era solo de C-H-I-C-A-S y el pobre dejó de insistir y se calló. Ahora quería ir a ver a su amiga, Neko96, esa chica aún no quería darle su nombre, y él tampoco insistiría, esa tipa que se pasaba la vida peleando o dándole consejos inútiles, como Rin, pero versión "Masculina", podía considerarla como un amigo al 100%, extrañamente, aunque se pasan bastante tiempo juntos, nunca se ha rumoreado algún romance entre ellos, es extraño, porque la farándula te ve mucho tiempo con un perro y piensan que eres zoófilo. Lo que no sabe es que Rin se a encarga de acabar con todos esos rumores, uno por uno. Por eso hay sospechas de que es Gay o algo por el estilo, pero Rin prefiere eso mil veces. Entonces en ese momento estaba dentro de la casa de su amiga, ésta comiendo como leona muerta de hambre… El rubio suspiró, estaba agotado, estos últimos día habían sido muy difíciles para el pequeño Len, Rin a estado de pésimo humor, más con su periodo… esa rubia es un demonio, más Len ama verla de mal humor, también. Entonces por fin la chica notó que su amigo tenía algo raro y decidió preguntar

— ¿Te pasa algo?— el rubio asintió, tenía bastante confianza en ella, pero, decir que es un incestuoso hasta los huesos –o más profundo- es difícil. — ¿Qué?— preguntó intrigada la Rubia de ojos rubíes.

— ¿Me guardarías un secreto?— dijo de manera dulce Len, la chica, con plena confianza dijo

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Te acuerdas acaso de Miku?, habías caído bajo, te enamoraste sin saber siquiera como era. Y yo te había dicho, una cita, solo una cita en la cual tuvimos que amarrar a la celosa de tu hermana—calló, eso no lo debió haber dicho

— ¡ Que le hiciste a Rin! ¡¿Y por qué la llamas celosa!?— Grito exasperado el joven, la rubia suspiró.

— Perdón, perdón…— dijo para después cambiar su actitud de inmediato — Y saliste espantado en menos de 3 minutos… El ego de Miku es tan grande como es de Rin…—pronunció con fastidio, el rubio se paró para abalanzarse sobre ella… — Ok… lo olvidaba, estamos frente al hermano, de la gran Rin-Sama, ese que está a punto de hacerle un altar— el chico ya se hartó y se subió arriba de ella, empezó a tirar su corto pelo, la rubia –La cual tenía más fuerza que un rinoceronte- lo agarró de las manos, mientras que en sus ojos se notaron un destello, mientras que sus ojos rojos se volvían más rojos aún, deseosos de sangre…. Entonces, solo un puñetazo en el estómago dejó sentado a Len en el piso. El pobre se acarició el estómago adolorido, pero sin reclamar. — Ok. Como decía…— dijo nuevamente de actitud, como olvidando totalmente lo recién ocurrido. — Bueno, admitamos que esa Peli-verde es más detestable que Rin a veces— dijo por concluir, Len ya estaba por perder la cordura. Pero calló. — ¡O Kaito!, eso fue divertido, Declaró que tu hermana era linda y ¡Ba! Adiós Kaito—empezó a reírse de manera armoniosa, pero algo desagradable… mientras Len seguía con la cabeza baja. Apretando sus puños bajo la mesa. — Bueno, ¿Qué me querías contar?—dijo entusiasmada

— En este momento, dudo contarte…— dijo enojado, corriendo la boca para otro lado

— ¡Oh vamos Len-Kun!— gritó alegre, más Len sabía que no era más ni menos que una amenaza.

— Bueno…— resopló — Me he enamorado— dijo algo tímido

— ¡Ya era hora! ¿Desde cuándo?—dijo paciente

— Desde hace 3 años— dijo serio

— ¡Oh eso es un record! ¡Debe ser algo serio! ¡Oh Len-Kun, por fin te han metido el anzuelo hasta el fondo! ¿¡Y quien es la desafortunada?, o él desafortunado!— Len suspiró

— Es la niña más Linda que hay, siento que no puedo dejar de amarla, para mí, es mil veces mejor que las demás— dijo ilusionado

— Len, primero, eso ofende y segundo, ¿No que Rin era la más Linda y la mejor?— dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo… más Len no lo notó

— ¡Pero si es ella! ¡Yo jamás amaría a otra chica que no fuera mi princesa!— La rubia quedó algo atónita, más recuperó la compostura de inmediato

— ¡Lo sabía! La devoción que le tienes a tu hermana no es normal… te has pasado Len, Haz caído más bajo que con Kaito— dijo mientras Len solo miraba tranquilo —Si como lo que dijera te hiciera cambiar de opinión, si no lo hizo ni con Kaito… Ni muerto con Rin lo haría… Bueno, ¡Mi querido Len-Kun por fin se volvió incestuoso! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Con tapioca!—empezando a beber ese alimento. El chico suspiró. — Bueno, esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado, Rin es buena chica…— dijo con una sonrisa…

— Gracias— dijo de manera sincera Len, casi a punto de llorar… La chica se paró

— Bueno si eso es todo, te diré que te vayas—dijo tomándolo del estómago… haciéndolo quejar por el dolor del golpe recién dado. Y llevando afuera, dejándolo sentado en el piso — Matte-Nee~ Len-Kun~— dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara del rubio, éste suspiro. Cansado de la a veces insoportable Neko 69 , tomó su chaqueta y se la puso al hombro, iba en una avenida bastante popular, y por alguna extraña razón, las famosas chicas se le quedaban mirando más que de costumbre. Pues, imagínalo, un Rubio, estatura mediana, delgado, algo musculoso pero no de manera exagerada, un rostro bonito con unos ojos azules y profundos, añadiendo esas encrespadas pestañas rubias que poseía… era una divinidad… además de que el chico tenía buen trasero… (Jejejeje… ¡Yo no soy tan pervertida!, pero mi amiga online me dijo que lo escribiera, ¡yo lo quise poner de la manera más suave que pude!) Ya llegando a un lugar más tranquilo, se detuvo, y se puso sus audífonos… Empezó a tararear algunas canciones, Unas de Kaito-Nii, Meiko-San, Miku-Nee, Y por sobre todo Rin, sus voces eran tan parecidas y tan opuestas a veces… se miró en el reflejo de sí mismo, no entendía como el destino le presentaba a esa chica, de ojos lindos y profundos, igual que él, piel nívea y cremosa, sonrisas arrebatadoras, cabello rebelde, liso y dorado brillante, manos delicadas y finas, su cuerpo puro y angelical… pero, claro siendo su hermana… simplemente no podía castigarlo de mejor manera.

.

.

.

— ¡Bienvenida Rin-Chan!— gritó Miku eufórica abalanzándose sobre la atolondrada rubia, Rin intentó hacerse la fuerte, pero la peli-turquesa pesaba más que ella y ésta misma terminó aplastándola, la rubia dejó de insistir y rogó que apareciera rápido Luka y la sacara de las coletas de una manera brusca y dolorosa. Fue entonces cuando Gumi alegre abrió la puerta y lanzó un chillido… Rin y Miku estaban en una posición MUY comprometedora…

— ¡Ya lo sospechaba!— gritó Gumi — ¡Está bien que Miku sea linda, pero ya ha transformado a dos de nuestras compañeras al otro bando!, Miku, si sigues así, ¡nuestros chicos quedarán en castidad!— chilló la peli-verde, Rin, se paró con un aura obscura alrededor…

— Gumi…— dijo con una voz extrañamente ronca — ¿¡De verdad piensas eso de mí?!— Dijo de manera aterradora — ¡Ya verás!—dijo sacando se su pantalón corto y arremangado una llave, apretó un botón y sonó un pitido desde afuera, un pitido que todos conocían, esa era la "Querida aplanadora". Tomó a Gumi con una fuerza sobrehumana y la amarró en el jardín de la casa de Miku, entonces se subió arriba de la aplanadora intentó conducir, más había un problema, Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número de memoria… —¡Len-Baka! ¿No te dije que cargaras lo suficiente el estanque de gasolina? ¡Tengo a Gumi amarrada y no la puedo aplanar!... Sí, ¡Pero sabes que con 27 litros no es suficiente para mis viajes! ¡Pero yo no soy tú, Len! ¡Ya veremos cómo te las arreglarás en casa, De ésta no te salvas!—Gritó para colgar y sonreír por medio segundo tontamente… Bajó de un salto de la aplanadora y soltó a Gumi… — Bueno, ¿Vamos a comprar? Le robé a Len su billetera así que… ¡Hay dinero extra!—dijo alegre la Kagamine, Miki suspiró…

— A Len hay que nombrarlo santo, nunca he visto tanta paciencia en un ser humano— dijo Miki

— Ni animal— complementó Neru.

— Por cierto, ¿Quién fue la chica pervertida que me mandó un regalo sin nombre?— dijo con un ligero sonrojo Rin

— Ni que hubiera sido para ti, ¡Era para que Len te lo viera puesto!— dijo Meiko, Rin estaba más roja que un tomate… o que la falda de la castaña…

— ¡He-hentai!— Gritó la rubia — ¡L-Len! ¡Hermano!— gritó avergonzada, Meiko rió un poco…

— Y que eso fuera TAN importante, ¿Cómo yo intenté violar ya unas 4 veces a Meito?— dijo refiriéndose a su hermano mayor

— ¡Pe-pero tú estabas ebria!— dijo Rin más nerviosa que nunca

— Claro…— comentó con sarcasmo.

— Rin, ¿Por qué tan sonrojadita?— preguntó juguetonamente Miku, cosquilleando el estómago de la rubia — ¿Es Len? ¿Qué han hecho ya?— molestó. Rin se tapó las mejillas, al sentirlas calientes las cubrió, rogando que el ardor desapareciera

— ¡Nada! ¡L-Len es mi h-hermano P-p-pervertida! ¡Y-y no es-estoy son-sonrojada!— gritó, Miku rodó los ojos — ¡E-es cierto!—afirmó nerviosa la rubia.

— Bueno, tampoco hubiera sido un buen regalo para Len, y tú y tu cuerpecito de Loli…— comentó Luka…

—¡Urusai! ¡Dejen de molestarme!—chilló Rin, y así… se pasaron molestando toda la tarde…

…

El teléfono de Rin sonó, mostrando la canción "Kokoro" Al abrirlo y Leer Len, suspiró fingiendo fastidio…

— ¿Sí?— dijo la rubia en un tono calmado

— Rin, acabo de comprar gasolina… ¿Con treinta litros está bien?— preguntó el rubio, su voz se notaba cansada, era fácil deducir que llevar 30 litros de gasolina no era más que una vil tortura.. La rubia tragó saliva, podía ser algo sádica y caprichosa pero… ¡Esto pasaba de los límites!

— ¡Len-Baka! ¡Cómo se te ocurre cargar todo eso solo! ¡¿Dime dónde estás?! ¡De inmediato!— grito de una forma imperativa y preocupada a la vez

— E-en la cuarta gasolinera "Service express"— dijo algo nervioso por la orden

— ¡Te quedas ahí y me esperas! ¡Y te sientas a descansar!— ordenó

— ¡H-hai!— dijo el chico…

— Voy para allá… — dijo cortando… —Lo siento chicas, no hasta aquí llego, matte-nee— estaba alterada –Más de lo común- y bajó del vehículo, empezando a correr a dicha gasolinera que conocía

— ¡Por Kami-sama! Una llamada de Len y su rostro cambia de inmediato— dijo Miki… Luka asintió… aún se veía a lo lejos un lazo blanco…

.

.

.

El rubio veía a su agotada hermana correr hacia esa dirección… se sentía culpable, pero no pudo negársele ya que fue una orden. La chica estaba rojísima, y el sudor corría por su espalda y su rostro, extrañamente, a Len le parecía muy atractivo verla así…

— ¿Qué miras? Len-Baka— dijo secándose el sudor de la frente y llegar hasta él… — Mitad y mitad ¿Te parece?— dijo acercándose al rubio…

— Arigato Rin—dijo el chico sonriendo… la rubia pareció haberse sonrojado, y luego de dudarlo, sonrió

— Ya basta de gracias, vamos— y tomó la mitad de las cosas que habían, y… haciendo un esfuerzo, los tomó, trató de no hacer notar que le pesaban, Rin era fuerte… o eso se suponía, Len sonrió al darse cuenta de que cuartro pasos después el cansancio de la rubia se hacía notar…

— ¿Te ayudo?— preguntó, mientras su mente rogara que echara a paso su orgullo y que dijera que sí

— No. Yo puedo sola— respondió, e intentó apresurar el paso… el chico sonrió, aun así, amaba esa terquedad y estaba seguro que en menos de un minuto ya estaría pidiendo su ayuda.

Para Rin cada maldito paso era una maldita tortura… pero, ella se ofreció y no le iba a otorgar más peso al debilucho, según ella, de su hermano… si supiera que el chico ni estaba un poco cansado… Ya no aguantando más suspiró, y bajo su cabeza, diciendo unas palabras de manera tan baja. Solo Len distinguía las palabras pronunciadas por la Rin avergonzada…

— Len… ¿Po-podrías?— su voz sonaba aguda y nerviosa, odiaba decir que no podía sola, Len se apresuró en decir

— Claro… dame catorce— la chica se enojo

— ¡Cómo crees que te dejaré con todo el trabajo! ¿Crees que soy una debilucha ¡o qué!?— dijo enojada

— ¿Entonces diez?— dijo algo asustado, pero más divertido por sus reacciones…

— Mmm… sólo nueve...

* * *

**Bueno, ahora a responder mi querido rewiew!**

**Uzumita: ¡Gracias por comentar! :) A mi también me encanta el RinxLen, y la historia, gracias, aún falta algo importante, pero... espero que sigas leyendo. **

** ¡Quiero Rewiews! ¡Onegaiii!**

**Se despide...**

**Shi Ne Baka!**


	3. Plan Acordado

**Hola? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Bien?... Ok, aquí el capítulo cuatro de cómplices, Ojala les guste y comenten XD**

* * *

—Gumi, ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?— pregunta la amable dama

— Sí, para ayudar a Gakupo con su depresión— dijo le chica mientras en su rostro se mostraba la duda

— ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?— dijo la señora

—Iie. — respondió Gumi, aún con duda

— Quieres saberlo— La peli-verde asintió con la cabeza — Pues verás, como sabes yo soy la representante de Rin Kagamine, gracias a Mí esta chica ha conseguido más fama que nunca antes—

— Sí— confirmó la chica — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?— preguntó

— Bueno, la maldita farándula, ensucia su imagen relacionándola con Miku o con Luka… ya que es cercana a ellas, pero más a Miku. Gakupo necesita una chica, con la cual olvidar a Luka, alguien que lo mantenga ocupado, y hasta tal vez que lo enamore… quien sabe…— dijo la representante, Gumi se veía asombrada

— ¿A qué se refiere?— intentó confirmar

— Creí que ya estaba claro, tú eres la persona más cercana a Gakupo en estos momentos, y eres buena amiga de Rin, quiero que los juntes, así, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro, yo limpio a Rin y tú la quitas la depresión a Gakupo— dijo con simpleza… Gumi lo pensó… era buena idea

— Bien, haré lo que pueda— dijo Gumi, aún algo dudosa

— No lo que puedas, es la última carta que me queda, No me sirve Kaito ya que está a un pie de la boda, y Len es su hermano— dijo frustrada la representante

— Ok. Lo haré— dijo con seguridad, entonces se retiró, la representante de Rin era lista, pero desagradable… Tomó su bolso y salió de ese café, decidió caminar a casa, así tendría tiempo para idear su plan, agradeció a Dios que en la tarde debía cantar "¡LUVORATORRRRRY!" con Rin, y le pediría a Gakupo que la acompañara con la excusa "Hay muchos saltantes y violadores en la calle" si no quería, a arrastras se lo llevaría. Llegó a su casa y soltó el pesado bolso, suspiró y se lanzó en el sofá… — Gakupo… O genki desu ka? ("¿Cómo estás?" En japonés) — dijo caminando a la habitación del Peli-morado

— Totemo genki desu, arigato ("Muy bien, gracias" En Japonés) — era mentira y Gumi no era tonta como para no notarlo

— Bueno… si estás bien me acompañaras ¿Cierto?— dijo Gumi, en una especie de sermón…

— Etto… No quiero— La chica refunfuño

— Eres un mentiroso, por eso como castigo, me llevarás a la grabación de "¡LUVORATORRRRRY!"— dijo la chica, y antes que el joven protestara, lo tomó de su preciado cabello y lo arrastró con la poca paciencia que tenía al estudio, allí estaba su amiga retando a su pobre gemelo por teléfono

— ¿Qué ya no te lo he dicho?... Len que terco… No eres superman, no eres un chico ruidoso y debilucho… Lo sé ya no eres tan debilucho… Pero, entiende, s-soy— empezó a sonrojarse — tu h-hermana y-y tengo que preocuparme por supuesto— Gumi rió — ¡Len no te rías!— gritó — Ufff… y la terca soy yo, espérame un poco, voy terminando esto… ¿No puedo?... Sorpresa ¿Eh?— La rubia sonrió de manera dulce — Ok, confío en ti, cuídate…— de repente volvió a sonrojarse — ¿Qué te mande un beso?... ni por cortesía… no te aproveches… ¡E-ecchi!— dijo colgando y soltando un suspiro, Gumi y Gakupo solo miraban la escena de la rubia, esta bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó

— Parecen novios— comentó Gakupo en broma, Rin sonrojo tanto que el color del tomate era rosa en comparación de la cara de la rubia, esta se puso en pose defensiva y gritó

— ¡C-claro q-que n-no! ¡É-él e-es mi h-herma-no c-como pue-puede…!— bramó nerviosa, Gakupo soltó una risita… Y dijo

— Claro, claro… bueno ensayen, se supone que debes ir a ayudar a Len, y según lo que me ha dicho Gumi de ti, debes de estar ansiosa…— dijo con una amabilidad increíble, no pareciera estar en esa depresión en la cual se hundía en casa… tal vez sea Rin, o tal vez no quiere aparentar algo por orgullo, bueno, Gumi estaba feliz de ver que Gakupo en esos momentos se veía bien. Rin miró al piso, incómoda, entonces Gumi reaccionó y la agarró entusiasta del brazo…

— ¿Podemos probarnos el vestuario?, estoy ansiosa…—dijo llevándola sin darle opción de responder, una vez más…

Gakupo se sentó y tomó el papel en que estaba la letra, la arrugó ligeramente "¿Acaso no es demasiado… atrevido para unas menores de edad?" pensó, después vio a Gumi, esta se veía muy linda, con una ropa ajustada, morada, blanca y verde, que, en parte simulaba a la de un robot… y Rin, bueno Rin no se veía, ella es algo tímida para algunas cosas como para otras no, y en esta ocasión, ni muerta cantaría con un traje así, ¡Menos Gakupo viendo!, qué le diría Len, ¿Por qué piensa en Len así de repente?, Gumi, aprovechó que la chica estaba distraída y se la llevó hacía Gakupo, La rubia era toda una Loli, con los senos del porte de mandarinas, pero era linda, y el traje le quedaba bien… Gakupo de alguna manera extraña se sonrojó, no sabía que tenía esa rubia, pero, no sentía aquella atracción hace mucho… y se había fijado en Rin, una niñita en todos sentidos, ¡En donde tenía la cabeza! ahora se sentía peor. En realidad la diferencia de edad no era mucha, Rin tenía diecisiete y Gakupo veinte y uno, Solo cuatro años, pero eso Gakupo no lo pensaba. La rubia bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y de un ataque de vergüenza y furia la pateó dejando casi-volando a la pobre Gumi, corrió un poco su flequillo y subió a la zona de grabación… Sus ojos se veían algo furiosos, con un toque sádico. Gakupo sonrió ante la escena, no era mucho que le diera una lección a su molesta hermana. Gumi se paró y tomó aire, se sobó el estómago y entro a la zona también… allí en unos pocos minutos una música pegajosa empezó a sonar, consecuente, la chicas empezaron a cantar:

_**Libérate La programación del medidor **_

_**Es una expresión estandarizada del "gustar"**_

_**¿Un tornillo?**_ Cantó Rin, de una manera sorprendente, Gakupo no esperaba eso de ella

_**¿Una tuerca,**_Interrumpió cortamente Gumi_**No es eso, Bad**_

_**Una mirada hacia ti y la situación de la guerra peligra**_Completó Gumi.

_**Las palpitaciones pulsantes, tienes que conseguirlas, ¿sabes?**_

_**Usando el flow para atraer y hacerle caer, perras **_

_**Tú, tú, sólo me haces enfermar con los versos.**_ Cantó Rin, Gakupo sonrió había mejorado mucho, ambas hacían una dupla ideal_._

_**KICK! Oye, ven para acá, ¡y danos un beso!**_ Dijeron al unísono.

_**Con unas labios mentirosos, Inténtame abrazar más.**_

_**Tú no me agradas para nada, ¿me dejas decir más egoísmos**_**? **Cantó Gumi, después ambas hicieron un canto precioso.

_**（**__**DANCE!**__**）**_

_**En el amor tengo muchas victorias consecutivas, todo un veterano.**_

_**Recitando tantas mentiras, eres propenso a caer.**_

_**Como siempre es el mismo problema cuando volteas la cara**_

_**"seh, seh" "¡¿me estás escuchando?!" **_Cantó Rin, el chico sonreía algo embobado… bueno ¿Quién no?, Ambas se veían fantásticas.

_**aunque algo como eso no me desagrada **_

_**cantaré algo que sea mejor que tu**_

_**no lo vayas decir, ¡nunca lo digas!**_

_**mi cara de enojo que muestro es solo una farsa **_Canto Rin

_**Wow…yeah…Wow…**_

_**Implórame más, Más y más, deséame**_ Cantaron Juntas

_**(Love me Love me Love me Do!) **_Canto Gumi

_**(Give me Give me Give me Hug!) **_Canto Rin

_**(Love me Love me Love me Do!) **_Canto Gumi

_**(Give me Give me Give me Hug!)**_ Canto Rin

_**dame más problemas, quiero, quiero ser más fastidiosa**_

_**(Love me Love me Love me Do!) **_

_**(Give me Give me Give me Hug!)**_

_**Love Me Baby Baby**__**Give Me Very Very **_

_**Sólo hazlo así, no hay tiempo para coger aire**_

_**Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**__**Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi **_

_**de esta forma quiero romperla, Knock Down **_

_**Love Me Baby Baby**__**Give Me Very Very**_

_**Sólo Fuerza en mi boca esa cosa que no deja respirar ni por un momento **_

_**Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**__**Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi **_

_**de esta forma quiero romperla, Knock Down**_ Cantaron Juntas, se veían divinas.

_**Escucha más mi voz.**_

_**Con tus palabras, me dejo nublar, baby**_

_**Si fuiste programado así, no tiene sentido**_

_**lo que "yo" quiero es que apuntarte con el "amor"**_

_**en mi mente, pretendo ser fuerte**_

_**la verdad es que te diste cuenta, ¿no? My Daring**_

_**La entropía cambió "¿¡Por qué!?" ya no entiendo**_

_**simplemente me gustaría estar a tu lado.**_ Cantó Gumi

_**(DANCE!)**_

_**Love Me Baby Baby**__**Give Me Very Very **_

_**Sólo hazlo así, no hay tiempo para coger aire**_

_**Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**__**Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi **_

_**de esta forma quiero romperla, Knock Down**_

_**Love Me Baby Baby**__**Give Me Very Very**_

_**Sólo Fuerza en mi boca esa cosa que no deja respirar ni por un momento **_

_**Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**__**Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi **_

_**de esta forma quiero romperla, Knock Down. **_

Cantaron Juntas, Después la música acabo y Rin y Gumi dejaron de estirarse, se relajaron y suspiraron… Primera toma, y no repitieron, Rin estaba apresurada, Gakupo las felicitó y ellas sonrieron…

— Bueno, yo me iré a dar una ducha, y me voy donde Len— dijo la rubia sonriendo, Caminó cansada hacia los camarines, Gumi suspiró en una mezcla de cansancio y frustración, Cuando una voz ronca pero Gentil interrumpió sus maldiciones…

— … Gumi estas Linda, y dile a tu amiga que felicidades, también se veía muy guapa— Gumi sonrió, Gakupo vio una faceta de Rin que aseguraba que no conocía, Caminó entusiasmada a los camarines también… "Tal vez no hoy, pero esos dos estarán juntos, Como que me llamo Gumi Megpoid" dijo subestimándose a sí misma, y caminó a un paso apresurado a su camarín personal…

…

Una rubia salía a paso apresuro pegada a su teléfono. Y no, no era Neru… Trataba de Rin, la cual últimamente se las pasaba sermoneando a su hermano por cosas que se deben hacer, mientras que ella, la que SI comete errores, no recibía nada más que algunas bromas de acoso por su hermano, las cuales eran bien aplanadas.

— Len Kagamine… ¿¡De dónde diablos sacas dinero?! , tienes un pozo millonario ¿O qué?, ¡Se suponía que ya te lo había arrebatado!... ¿Cómo quieres pagármelo?... Un pastel de naranjas estaría bien… ¡N-No t-te l-l-lo pagaré de esa manera Per-pervertido!, ¡E-el que m-m-me debe favores aquí eres tú!— gritó sonrojada — Voy para allá, ¿Es que no falta día que no te metas en un Lío?... Sorpresa… ¿Y dónde quieres que esté entonces?... Kuso* ("Maldición" en Japonés)… Ok, allá iré, ¡Pero solo por esta vez te obedeceré! ¡La que manda aquí soy yo!... Qué bien que lo tengas claro… Ok, Besos… ¡N-no dije n-nada!— colgó sonrojada y se machó sin despedirse… Que sorpresa le tenía Len, ni idea, pero algo que Ella y la chica de oído ágil (Gumi) sabían era que debían reunirse en la plaza principal. Y allí estarían…

* * *

**Rewiews (¡Han subido! ^0^):**

**Dianis Mar: Tu buen gusto sigue siendo genial, somos pocas enfermas fanáticas de la preciosa trama del incesto de nuestro gemelitos. Y las tsunderes además... Si fuera un poco más entusiasta, (menos holgazana mejor dicho) te contrataría como hermana Gemela :) Gracias por regalarme este rewiew y... ¡Sigue leyendo!**

**Hyouhon Shojo: Gracias por lo decente, eso es gracias a las correcciones que me han hecho :3 y Gracias al pedido tuyo y de GatitaKukaku haré algo de GakupoxKaito y GakupoxLen en el prox. cap... Pero cosnte. que ese fic es LenxRin y ese sería una especie de capitulo ****especial para dejarlos contentos. **

**GatitaKokaku: Veo que hay varios fudoshi... jejejeje, como le respondí a ****Hyouhon Shojo les haré un cap. especial, pero Len es de Rin y punto, si lo pongo sería como una especie de violación, por parte del Gakupo en depre. XS**

******¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Sigan así Chicos! **

******Los quiero...**

******¡Shine Baka! (Que bipolar, primero digo "los quiero" y después "Muérete Idiota" XD)**


	4. ¿Y ahora que bebió Gakupo?

Y allí estaban, Rin caminaba tranquilamente. Solo por esta vez le daría ventaja a su hermano para maquinar y terminar esa "sorpresa", Estaba escuchando tranquilamente música, La cual consistía en algunas canciones de sus amigas, absolutamente TODAS las de ella –Y no podía evitar protestar solo con escucharse, ya que últimamente le era imposible mostrar esa faceta de orgullo nivel dios, se sentía tan imperfecta, tan mal, y solo que Len se sentía divina de nuevo- El doble de esas canciones con los dúos con Len, Y TODAS las canciones de su gemelo… Suspiraba al escuchar su voz, no por enamoramiento –O eso creía- sino por admiración, le resultaba increíble el gran cambio que había tenido en los dos últimos tres años, y en cuanto a cambio se refería al implemento de la palabra "Humildad" en su vida, Era extraño que la "Gran Rin-Sama" tuviera algún toque de humildad, y en verdad, no lo demostraba, pero ya ese sentimiento de inferioridad empezaba, de a poco a cambiar los pensamientos de ella. Empezó a pensar en cómo estaba ahora, era Joven, apenas con 17 años y ella y su hermano habían logrado algo que otra gente no lograría en toda su vida, Más ella, con todas las experiencias pasadas, se seguía comportando como una niñita pequeña y caprichosa ¡Pero eso era culpa de Len! ¡Él la había malcriado! La había malcriado solo para borrar el dolor de perdida de sus padres, aún no comprende como un pequeño de apenas 11 años pudo cargar con una chica como ella, y siempre mostrar una sonrisa, Nunca ha visto a Len llorar, o sea, no como llorar enserio, una vez porque unos chicos malos se habían encargado de molestarlo con algo que ella aún no sabe, pero Len empezó a pelear con ellos con toda la diminuta fuerza que tenía en ese entonces, Y ella se abalanzó sobre esos idiotas que se atrevieron a deja a su gemelo sumergido en el lodo y hacerlo llorar, Al final acabó con todos ellos, y ayudó al pobre rubio el cual perdió su orgullo por ser defendido por su hermanita y que ésta misma terminara viéndolo llorar empapado de lodo, no quería que se le acercara, se podía ensuciar también… Sonrió de manera dulce, es increíble que algunos la vean a ella como la chica fuerte…

— ¡Rin-Chan Sale de esas ensoñaciones y préstame atención!—

Gritó Gumi la cual al notar a la rubia tan distraída aprovechó y escapó de su escondite, dejando a la otra chica con el pensamiento "¿Y cómo llegó ésta aquí?" Rin decidió mejor no preguntar y caminó tranquila, sin antes advertir:

— Gumi, Recuerda que la sorpresa es para mí—

Y se alejó a un paso orgulloso, sin Len a presencia, no tenía el deber de ocultar lo alegre y ansiosa que estaba. Empezó silenciosamente a tararear Soundless Voice, pero Gumi la escuchó y en respuesta solo alzó una ceja… "Vaya hermanitos, tienen un altar del otro" pensó. Gakupo de alguna manera extraña no estaba consigo, la peli-verde lo buscó con la mirada pero no se encontraba allí, y como su misión era acercar a Gakupo a Rin y viceversa, decidió ir en busca de él, Rin, que se encontraba en otro mundo, ni siquiera notó su huida.

.

.

Después de una no tan ardua búsqueda, encontró el peli-morado que se cree samurai sentado en la salida de la plaza, con un líquido extraño en sus manos y con un aroma apestoso en la boca, no, no apestoso sino asesino… Gumi, suspiró y tapó su nariz, tomó un buen mechón de cabello y lo arrastro hacia su casa, que para suerte del pobre Gakupo, no estaba muy lejos… Gumi, ya con fastidio, lo llevó al jardín y notó que el mayor estaba PROFUNDAMENTE dormido, tanto, que un camino trasparente marcada de donde habían ido, hasta la asfixiante boca de Gakupo. Eso la enojó más y giró la llave de la regadera, para utilizar esta misma y empapar al Joven importándole o no que estuviera con ropa, o que se pudiera ahogar en cuanto saliera el mal olor.

.

.

.

Gakupo despertó con una bomba en la cabeza, que palpitaba a mil y amenazaba con explotar, el frío no tardó en aparecer y pudo ver en el estado que estaba, solo, tirado en el jardín, con tierra, y con su perro lamiéndolo… Se paró con esfuerzo, y caminó a cojeas, hasta la casa… Pero Gumi no estaba. Su aturdida mente empezó a llenarse de pensamientos confusos: "Luka me dejó, ella prefirió estar con una chica que conmigo" "Tal vez, las chicas no son para mí" "Debería vivir como Luka, juntarme con un chico por allí…" y con ese pensamiento… su cordura se fue momentáneamente…

.

.

El sonido de música resonaba por todo el vecindario, La casa Kagamine verdaderamente causaba un estruendoso ruido, la razón de esto: Len y Rin tendrían un concierto para sí solos, no como invitados, sino como el Show principal… Len había preparado todo, esperó a que la rubia llegara a casa y le dijo la sorpresa… La popularidad de ambos había subido y creían que sería un exitazo, ahora, TODOS los vocaloid's excepto Gakupo, hasta ahora estaban en esa fiesta… Pero el peli-morado no tardó en llegar, sabía que sus dos chicos preferidos; Len y Kaito, estarían allí. Entonces Gakupo entraba tambaleante por el umbral de puerta, Miku, la cual aún se podía considerar sobria, lo invitó a entrar, divertirse y celebrar. El chico se sintió atraído por el peli-azul sin dos sentidos siquiera activados, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la habitación de visitas… Lo demás lo dejo a sus imaginaciones pervertidas, lo único que se asegura es que se oían los ruegos de Kaito y algunos sonidos subidos de tono, bastantes sensuales, cabe decir. Meiko estaba en el piso, girando y apestando a alcohol, ella también quería violar a Kaito, pero éste ya estaba ocupado y de seguro nadie lo recordaría… Gumi, que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, Cantaba una extraña canción llamada "Dios es un tacaño con la energía" y consistía en que ella era una diosa que con una miseria de dinero construía la basura del planeta tierra y hablaba de la inconsistencia de esa creación. Luka intentaba coquetear con Lily, su prima, y además, no parecía nada sensual, sino algo vergonzoso que Rin se dignó a Grabar.

Gakupo lamía el lóbulo del peli-azul, mordisqueándolo levemente y besando la punta…

— ¡Pa-para Gakupo! ¡S-somos ho-hombres y yo me voy a casar!—

Dijo algo jadeante, Pero el otro chico lo ignoró y bajó hasta el grueso cuello, le arrebató su bufanda y con ella amarró las manos, mordió un poco su manzana de adán y bajó a su torso, empezando a dejar marcas por todas partes… Ni decir en que estados se encontraban ambos, Gakupo, ya estaba como dios lo mandó al mundo.

Len estaba sentado en el balcón de la habitación de Rin, era el ÚNICO con sus 5 sentidos activos, se dedicaba a componer una canción, pero la melodía no era muy clara con tanto alboroto en toda la casa… Pero un sonido llamó su atención, Eran aquellos suspiros y gruñidos masculinos, sonaban de la habitación de al lado, después de un grito, tomó valor y salió de aquel balcón, de la habitación y giró la perilla de la de visitas… encontrándose con una escena… perturbadora, las lágrimas y los hipidos no tardaron en aparecer, si, Len aún preservaba su inocencia, o algo de ella. Pero eso lo delató; La mirada lujuriosa de Gakupo le seguía y le comía… sintió un escalofrío, y por instinto trató de escapar… Pero una voz ronca lo detuvo.

—Acaso… ¿Te perderás la diversión?—

Dijo Gakupo, acercándose desnudo y tomando al rubio por la espalda, Chocando su duro miembro con la tela del pantalón en la parte trasera… un escalofrío recorrió al aterrorizado rubio, Pensó en gritar el nombre de su gemela, pero pensar en que ella viera tal escena y se corrompiera le partía el corazón, prefería ser violado como Kaito a que ella viera eso. Así se planeó la idea de "El trío"… Tomaron la corbata del rubio y lo dejaron de la misma manera que la primera víctima azulada… El peli-morado se dedicaba a sacar la playera blanca cuando Len empezó a tartamudear… Con lo que no contaban, era con el instinto de Gemela de la Rubia. Rin subió las escaleras de una manera digna de un superhéroe e hizo aserrín la puerta de una sola patada, La escena de Kaito desnudo, Gakupo desnudo, y el atractivo e inocente de su gemelo siendo pronto llevado a las mismas condiciones la traumó de por vida, de por sí no era nada inocente, pero ver a Len metido en esas condiciones cambiaba todo. Unas lágrimas se escurrieron de su rostro, seguido por un hipido y el asustado y preocupado rostro de Len observándola, Rin, al notar que la veía avergonzado, secó sus lágrimas y tomó al peli-morado con una fuerza nunca antes vista en una rubia de 1,45 m. y 39 kg. Y lo arrastró hasta el barandal, importándole o no que estuviera desnudo –a estas alturas la ira de Rin la había enceguecido tanto que ni siquiera se dignaba a ver a Gakupo- tirándolo eufóricamente en por la escalera, Gritando

—¡No vuelvas a tocarlo! ¡Es MIO!—

Tapó su boca, más después de meditarlo regresó a la habitación, allí estaban las dos víctimas, más de repente Kaito desapareció, dejando solo a Len, llorando por haber perdido su inocencia… bueno, eso ocurría en mundo Rin. En realidad, Len solo cerraba los ojos avergonzado, Rin se enterneció y se dedicó suavemente a desatar la corbata y entregarle su ropa…

— ¿Te hizo algo?—

Le preguntó la rubia, el negó con la cabeza, no quería preocuparla más

— Bueno, pero por si acaso…—

De una manera rápida, acercó y unió sus labios con los dos su gemelo, el chico quedó pasmado, ella, abrió la boca e introdujo sin ningún esfuerzo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de su hermano, exploró y limpió todo allí adentro, no encontró ni un rastro de berenjenas o algo extraño, solo bananas. Soltó dejando un hilo de saliva cayendo por ambos mentones, Len parpadeó, estupefacto, mientras Rin sonreía, no, la boca de su hermano seguía siendo pura.

— Estás limpio—

Concluyó, pero su sonrojo era notorio, agradeció que era de noche, lo que no notó, era que Len estaba tan o más sonrojado que ella… Len saboreó su boca, alcohol, Rin había bebido, todo calzaba, Rin no era ninguna incestuosa, solo estaba algo ebria y quería asegurarse de que Gakupo no lo había besado, o había metido algo extraño en su boca, una manera, que para él, era inocente . Se sintió estúpido de tan solo pensarlo.

.

Ya vestido y arreglado, Rin lo despeinó con aire de hermana mayor y dijo

— Para la próxima, si me necesitas, sólo llámame, Tal, es mi deber cuidarte de gente pervertida— y lo tomó de mano, bajando con el como si nada hubiera pasado, un don en ella, podía siempre mostrarse tranquila, aun cuando era todo lo contrario… Len asintió, pero su mente recordaba todo, in besaba delicioso, su legua y sus labios eran muy adictivos, quería besarla de nuevo… pero no, eso no se podía hacer. Al menos gracias a ese beso, Len olvidó que estuvo a punto de ser violado por un adulto con depresión hace solo unos minutos

.

.

.

Unas horas después…

—¡Que alguien me ayude!—

Gritó Kaito, cansado de forcejear con la bufanda… Y al instante apareció una castaña de aliento mareador.

— Aquí h-he~ vehnihdoh… para ayhudarthe~— Grito Meiko, dándole la segunda ronda esa noche, o madrugada.

.

.

.

Gakupo amaneció, desnudo, debajo de la mesa, cerca de la escalera sin recordar nada, y esa noche pasada no la recordaba NADIE más que Len.

* * *

** Ok, lo prometido es deuda e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplirlo, espero que les haya gustado. **

** ¡Gomen Nasai! Pero esta semana y la pasada he tenido las pruebas semestrales :C, y no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir... Pero, heme aquí.**

**¡Quiero rewiews! Uno no cuesta nada... y motiva mucho... **

**carolinewoman: Mira tu te refieres como a "Mmmm... esta bien ... ¡Por supuesto que no! ... ¡Aún así!" aquí solo se escucha a Rin hablando por telefono, los 3 puntos es cuando Len habla y ella calla, no se dice que habla Len, solo lo que responde Rin, espero que me hayas entendido :) (ya que no soy buena explicando)**

** Beso, beso ¡Rin beso a Len, con Lengua y todo, ebria y todo! *Saca un gorro y una corneta* ¡Nadie me quita mi triunfo!**

** Pobre Kaito... todos se lo violan... :D**

**Bye, Bye**

**Los quiero.. No paren de Leer, que hace bien y... te pone los ojos azules. XD**


	5. Disfrutando de tu Enfermedad

El pobre rubio se encontraba temblando en su cama, ya eran las siete de la mañana y no había dormido nada, eran demasiadas emociones juntas, y no paraba de tocar la punta de sus labios, ligeramente, como con miedo a borrar algo de ellos. Simplemente ese beso que le había dado le había cambiado por completo "No debería darme ilusiones, solo fue una _limpieza_ echa por mi HERMANA completamente fuera de sus cabales" más le era inevitable, no era más que un adolescente enamorado… Se encontraba mal, tan mal que no quería ver a su hermana a la cara, ni a Gackupo ni a Kaito… Gritaría "Trágame tierra" si no fuera que se sentía feliz por haber recibido ese beso... ese beso... ese beso… No lo sacaba de su mente ¡Maldición! No quería olvidarlo aunque se decía que quería.

.

. (Tres horas más tarde…)

.

Rin abrió sus ojos con cansancio y un esfuerzo extra, seguido por una jaqueca terrible, saboreó su boca dando con dos sabores que perfectamente podría reconocer; Alcohol y Bananas. Recordó la fiesta que había hecho Len para ella anoche, se recordó sacando fotos vergonzosas de los demás vocaloid's con la intención de extorsionarlos a su conveniencia en alguna ocasión útil. Después la invitaron a beber y se propasó un poco (¿Un poco?) y de allí… nada. El otro sabor eran bananas, su segunda fruta preferida, seguramente había comido anoche... Sí… eso era lo_ único_ que podía haber sucedido ¿Cierto?, miró el reloj, las diez de la mañana, de seguro durmió más gracias a varias cosas... Era extraño que Len no la haya despertado, ¡No estaba cumpliendo con su deber!, caminó torpe, -como si estuviera borracha aún- golpeándose con las paredes, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano, fue tortuoso aquel viaje, y eso que ésta estaba al lado… Entró y su hermano la detectó de inmediato, él se tensó como tronco, temblaba como licuadora y ese sonrojaba hasta el tope, su actitud era muy infantil. Rin miró con extrañeza al chico, y se compadeció… Eso sí era raro. Se acercó aún torpe a Len y le tocó la cabeza, el chico se tensó y sonrojó aún más, Rin tocó hasta que captó que la temperatura era algo más caliente de lo normal, puso una mirada seria y dijo

— Esta vez te perdonaré el no haberme despertado, se nota que estás enfermo, ¿No bebiste algo raro?— preguntó con un deje de preocupación, Len calló muy nervioso… Y sin pensarlo mucho dijo

— Tu aliento apesta— Rin se puso roja de furia, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se alejó de él, no podía golpearle, estaba enfermo, hizo como si no le importara… Pero no pudo

— No puedo castigarte mientras estés así de debilucho, las cosas deben estar a la par— Dijo mirando el techo de la habitación intentando controlarse

— ¿Y cuándo han estado a la par?— Preguntó de sin intención de incitarla a que lo golpeara, ella apretó su puño con fuerza y lo puso en frente de su cara, dándole a entender "No me subestimes", recuperando su compostura dijo

— Tristemente soy tu hermana mayor— Suspiró de forma resignada — Y tengo el deber de cuidarte, ¡No es que quiera! Pero… ¡Soy tu hermana y-y tengo que hacerlo!— Dijo nerviosa, con una postura orgullosa, el chico tenía su fachada de tipo frío pero aun así como un hermano cariñoso

— Claro, claro— dijo, debía aprovechar que estaba "Enfermo" cuando solo tenía un ataque de nervios, no quería ser golpeado, además ¿Era parecido, no?

— Entonces… Llamaré al doctor— dijo algo nerviosa aún, cuando estaba retirándose, Len saltó de la cama y rápidamente alcanzó la mano, nervioso, la tomó y dijo

— ¡No, no! Yo sé que no es nada grave, de seguro algo me cayó mal— dijo de golpe, Rin enarcó una ceja, y luego sonrió

— ¡Como digas!— Dijo entusiasta — Entonces veré que puedo hacer…— Se giró mientras una sonrisa sádica cruzaba en su rostro, En esas ocasiones Len para ella era más legible que su propia letra en un cuaderno ordenado, se encargaría de hacer que se arrepintiera de mentirle, había quedado en salir con su amiga, pero tenía que "Cuidar" a su hermanito y además, de seguro que eso sería más interesante… ¡No es que quisiera estar con él! por cierto. Bajó las escaleras viendo a Gackupo debajo de la mesa, esa masa no era humana, y el olor alrededor suyo era como si estuviera muerto… Se asustó y soltó un gritillo, Gackupo hizo señales de vida, entonces la rubia pensó "Alguien le debió haber golpeado muy feo…", Len salió de su cuarto en cuanto escucho ese grito, podría afirmar que algo le había pasado, dio un ligero vistazo por la puerta y solo vio como respiraba fuerte y le golpeaba sin compasión en la deformada cara de peli-morado

— ¡Me asustaste!— dijo mientras se retiraba y entraba a la cocina. Len suspiró relajado y volvió a acostarse, Rin había ido a la cocina en busca del teléfono del hogar, llamó a Luka y le pidió que le trajera cabecillas de atún, de seguido llamó a Miku y le pidió que le trajera sus _mejores_ puerros y al compadecerse, llamó a la pizzería por una de sus mejores pizzas, se encargó de tener bastantes bananas para ponerlas encima de aquella masa. Subió y entró a su habitación, tomó la primera ropa que vio… -Si no fuera por su manager ella vestiría como hombre o peor todos los días- entró a la ducha y en menos de seis minutos había salido vestida y todo… "Lo bueno de tener el pelo corto es que seca rápido", puso si típico lazo y sus horquillas, lo que la hacía ver femenina y ordenó algo su habitación, aunque seguía teniendo el aspecto de un chiquero… Hizo una mueca de disgusto al apreciar su _trabajo_. Después de eso decidió escapar de ese lugar y dirigirse a la casi siempre ordenada habitación de Len. — ¡Apestas! ¡Ve y date un baño!— gritó de forma imperativa, el asintió y empezó a buscar ropa… — Tú te quedarás en cama, después de entregaré tu pijama— El asintió y tomó solo su ropa interior, ambos se sonrojaron en ese momento, pero decidieron ignorarlo, Rin estaba algo _enojada… _Len dejó su pijama en la ventanilla de la puerta, la rubia con algo de vergüenza lo tomó, mientras su mente le hacía malas jugadas solo por tener las prendas en mano, sin pensarlo más agresivamente lanzó en pijama a la lavadora. Tomó unas sábanas amarillas un poco más obscuras que las suyas y con ellas volvió a la habitación de su gemelo y se dedicó a ordenar BIEN la cama de éste mismo, ocupando una pequeña regla para dejar los dos bordes de los lados parejos… Al terminar contempló nuevamente su trabajo, pero esta vez orgullosa sabiendo que nunca había hacho tan bien una cama en su vida, corrió abajo y sacó el pijama de la lavadora, poniéndolo en la secadora, se sentía estúpida, estaba tratando a su gemelo como si de verdad estuviera enfermo, pronto le creería ilusa, pero eso sería por ahora… otra cosa que le molestaba era que se estaba mostrando preocupada, eso era lo que menos quería, quería hacerle creer que no tenía ningún cariño aparente del que debería. Y no estaba haciendo eso, estaba demostrando que lo quiere… Y eso le molesta, pero, bueno con la "Sopa" todo ese amor se va a ir, o por lo menos eso va a aparentar.

…

Sacaba la ropa de la secadora, no sabía planchar así que eso se lo dejaría al "Enfermo", justo cuando estaba llegando con el manojo de ropa en una mano y la plancha en la otra, pudo –para suerte o infortunio suyo- contemplar el bello torso desnudo de su hermano, sus músculos ya visibles pero no marcados, sus hombros anchos, su cabello rubio bajando por ellos, no bien secado haciendo que pequeñas gotas recorrieran esa divinidad… La chica se enojó al verse débil y algo atraída por el cuerpo de su gemelo… Sin pensarlo mucho se guió por sus impulsos solo en parte, y se le fue acercando… haciendo algo que a Len de verdad le sorprendió… Le pegó una patada en el pecho haciendo que el chico volara literalmente por su habitación, Len se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos, sin entender la actitud de su gemela, ella solo dijo

— Ve y sécate bien— Un tono rosa adornó las mejillas de la rubia, lo ocultó con dificultad, girando su rostro… Hizo el intento de planchar… -pero solo se puede dejar en intento, al menos sabía cómo doblar la ropa- Dejando la ropa tibia en la orilla de la cama.

Escuchó el timbre, de seguro era Miku, hay que recordar que ambas viven muy cerca de la otra, la chica bajó y abrió la puerta, allí estaban Luka y Miku, era muy probable que anduvieran juntas… El olor de aquellas dos cosas apestosas quiso hacer llorar, vomitar y sonreír a Rin, siendo ésta última la única que se permitió hacer, y con bastante esfuerzo cabe decir… Su risa fue macabra, escalofriante, Miku y Luka se vieron entre sí, como advirtiéndose…

— Bueno, ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?—preguntó, ambas asintieron extendiendo, una bolsa con aquellas cosas en las manos opuestas. Ellas las tomó sonriente, tampoco estaba de humor para recibir visitas, ella era bastante celosa y temía que sus amigas vieran a su hermano con su torso desnudo, aunque ni siquiera tenían esos gustos le incomodaba y molestaba… — Si no quieren entrar no es necesario— dijo

— Pero un vaso de agua no vendría mal…— Comentó Miku

— Len está con algo contagioso, les recomendaría que no entraran— dijo mientras pensaba: "Esta esparciendo feromonas como loco hoy en día, eso te contagia ¿cierto?"

— Pero Rin, dudo que con los ingredientes que pides no mejoraras el estado de Len— dijo Luka, Rin frunció ligeramente el entrecejo

— Bueno, adiós, cuídense, pásenla bien, tengan sexo… ¡Lo que se les venga a la mente!— dijo cerrando la puerta en las narices de las dos sonrojadas chicas, Rin caminó con las dos malolientes bolsas hacia la cocina, vaseándolas en la lavavajillas en donde había juntado agua para enjuagarlas por si acaso… Calentó agua en una olla GRANDE y al terminar de lavar aquellos espantosos puerros que solo Miku conseguía y esas cabezas de atún que por alguna razón mística tenía Luka lo vertió en la olla con agua caliente, la verdad no sabía cómo hacer una sopa, solo puso dos pastillas con sabor y fin, esperó unos minuto y lo sirvió en un plato gigante, luego con una bandeja puso aquello y un vaso con jugo de naranja, tristemente solo alcanzó para una porción y no resistió las ganas de beberlo. Subió con todo su equilibrio con aquella bandeja…

Desde la habitación de Len se podía oler aquel _aroma... _a Len se le crespo el pelo hacía arriba, tragó duro saliva adivinando un poco que era lo que iba a suceder…

— Lenny~— canturreó la rubia — Es hora de que tengas que comer— su rostro realmente era para asustarse por las noches, más a Len le pareció lindo –Necesita urgente un psiquiatra- ella se acercó con la sopa y una cuchara que podría perfectamente derretirse al hacer contacto con es "Cosa" se acercó a la boca del rubio, con el líquido verde del cual salían burbujas, parecía tener vida

— N-no gra-gracias Rin, n-no tengo a-apetito— dijo alejándose del "Alimento" llegando casi a la punta de la cama, Rin sonrió sádicamente, entonces Len, conociendo a su hermana, supo que eso no tenía escapatoria…

.

. (Saltamos esta parte porque puede clausurarse por maltrato extremo humano)

.

Rin terminó raspando el plato, Y Len con la garganta herida y su estómago a reventar, tragó con esfuerzo la última cuchara, era extraña la posición en la que se encontraban, ella solo para evitar que se moviera se había puesto arriba de él, sujetando sus manos con los pies… Ya saliendo de aquel trance, pudieron observar que tan cerca estaban, el sonrojo creció en ambos, haciendo que Rin se retirara de la cama, y bajara con la bandeja, ya en el marco de la puerta, escuchó la voz algo grave del Kagamine Menor decir

— ¿Po-podrías tr-traerme agua? ¿Por favor?— preguntó tímidamente, con miedo a recibir otro castigo, pero más un poco nervioso

— Bien…— dijo mientras bajaba con la bandeja y la dejaba en el lavavajillas… Justo tocaron el timbre "Ya era hora" pensó Rin, mientras abría la puerta y veía al repartidor de pizzas, de un bolsillo sacó el dinero suficiente y le canceló…

No quería enfriarla, así que solo cortó unas bananas y las puso en trozos encima, se apresuró con el agua y contó la pizza tamaño familiar en ocho partes. Subió con aquello, Len se alegró al verla con pizza, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, y sonrió…

— ¿Quieres comer Len?— preguntó, el asintió, entusiasta… — Pues quiero que seas sincero… ¿Estabas en verdad enfermo?— La mirada de Rin era intrigante…

—…— Len tenía que decidir, no comer pizza pero seguir sano o Ser golpeado y no comer pizza, decidió ser leal con su hermana y amor… Tal vez lo perdonaría y ¡Podría comer pizza!

— ¿Mmm…?— insistió, Len tragó fuertemente saliva y dijo

— No estaba enfermo… ¿Sabes hermanita cuando te amo?— dijo intentando de ser menos maltratado, Rin dejó la pizza en la cama, no iba a golpearlo…

— Eres más fácil de leer que un papel ¿Sabes?... come pizza— el rubio quedó algo tonto, pero de su hermana era de esperarse… Era esa una de la cosas por las cuales le amaba –Necesita enserio un psiquiatra-

Entonces ambos disfrutaron de aquella pizza…

* * *

**Ok, esto de hacerse el enfermo es muy cliché, pero no estaba inspirada y quería subir ya que hace tiempo no subía, igual espero que los hayan disfrutado... Mmmm... este fue más como relleno. XD**

** Bueno, no olviden un rewiew! Me son muy valiosos y... puedo presumir (? Ok no**

**Lalatosa: Seeeh solo Len lo recuerda jejejejeje...**

** ¡Gracias a Richy escorpy por comentar!**

**Bye-nee!**


	6. Visita

Se levantó con pereza de su cama, eran las 5:00 de la mañana y se le apetecía con "Urgencia" un vaso con jugo de naranja. Refregó sus ojos mientras tanteaba torpemente los peldaños de la escalera. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de gritar "¡Len! ¡Tráeme un zumo de naranja!" Más tan cruel no era, de seguro el pobre estaba sumido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al ya estar en la cocina, abrió con la misma torpeza el refrigerador, golpeándose con la puerta y golpeándola en "Forma de venganza" más eso solo lastimó su pie. Saco el zumo y sin cuidado bebió de la caja. Al cerrar la puerta de manera brusca un papel muy delicado y bonito cayó de ésta. Le había llamado la atención, y quiso echarle un vistazo, éste decía:

_"Rin, lamento haberte escrito este pergamino__, de seguro que si no la hubiera decorado no te hubieras animado a recogerla del piso después de darle un fuerte portazo por tu torpeza..._

Rin tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, su hermano la conocía muy bien, más le molestaba que fuera tan predecible, ella se consideraba complicada.

_ Bueno, lo que pasa es que he tenido que salir, el master me ha dicho que debo ir a verlo urgente... Sí, fue esa llamada que te negaste a atender. Tengo que hablar algo importante sobre el concierto que tendremos pronto, quienes serán los invitados y que canciones cantaremos... ¿Se ve interesante, no? Eso te pasa por ser tan floja. Ahora todo lo voy a escoger yo, confía en mi gusto. Tendrás que cuidarte sola por hoy, mi niña dependiente_

_ Te quiere: _

_Tu gemelo Len" _

Rin estaba enojada, ¡La había llamado dependiente! ¡Y-y floja! Quería venganza... pero no sabía como. Pero había algo que Rin no noto, la palabra _"Gemelo"_ estaba escrita de una manera diferente, como si le hubiera costado escribirla, y con certeza así era, le dolía siquiera pensarlo...

Además... ¡Que hacía saliendo a esas horas de la mañana!

Rin tenía una mirada maligna, caminó al siempre ordenado cuarto de Len y se dirigió a sus cajones, por error justo pudo ver con detenimiento cada parte de su ropa interior, era vergonzoso ver aquellos cortos pantaloncillos con dibujos de bananas en todas partes o esos ajustados boxers negros que haría fantasear a cualquier chica -Incluyéndola- En realidad solo imaginar a su atractivo hermano utilizando cualquiera de esas prendas la hacía ponerse como un tomate... Ella usualmente no era pervertida, pero aun así tomó uno de ellos. Era una vergüenza tremenda "N-no lo tomo por pervertida... o-o qu-que me guste... ¡E-es mi Hermano! Y-y de seguro necesitará u-una pr-prenda más adelante" Se intentaba convencer, corrió y guardó ese pantalocillo en una cajita secreta, bajo llave. Gracias a dios que Rin no se adentró mas entre la ropa de Len, de seguro le hubiera incomodado ver un pantalocillo con la cara de ella en todas partes. Ciertamente Len era un pervertido de primera.

Más eso no evitaría que ella volviera para cumplir su cometido. Después de buscar pudo ver uno de sus pantalones, su aroma era exquisito... se maldijo mentalmente por pensar eso, no por solo ser su hermana, en realidad eso era lo que menos le importaba, si, ocupaba siempre la hermandad como excusa para negar aquellas acciones que mostraban un amor anormal hacia el rubio, era solo la excusa, no reconocería que se había enamorado de ese idiota...

Después del pantalón sacó una de sus playeras y unos zapatos, él calzaba 3 números más que ella, pero eso no se distinguía mucho, la estatura tampoco...

Después de una ducha se vistió con ello, amarró su cabello en una coleta y se miró al espejo... ¡Eran idénticos!, no podía dejar de mirarse... "Creo que me enamoré de mi propio reflejo" pensó con ironía, más, estaba en lo cierto. Le había costado escoger ropa interior poco notoria, no podía usar un brazier muy llamativo...

Le costó un momento establecer la voz del rubio, pero lo logró.

* * *

Fue a la casa de Kaito, un pote de helado bastó para que le permitiera la entrada, pudo ver a Gackupo. Se sintió levemente incómoda al notar su presencia, era extraño... Pero de a poco su intención principal se fue... distorsionando.

Y por la simple razón de escuchar una interesante charla:

— Neeeh... Kaito, por cierto, Len no te pongas sobre-protector... ¿Que te parece Rin?— La Rubia agudizó el oído, solo un par de años antes hubiera ignorado ese comentario, pero, ahora era diferente. Le parecía además extraño que Gackupo preguntara sobre ella, pensaba que ambos solo se veían como "Otro Vocaloid que conosco"

Kaito Rascó su mentón fingiendo pensar, Rin estaba aún más incómoda, pero... quería saber.

— Es linda. — Dijo como si nada, era de saber que Kaito era todo lo contrario a un lolicón y no sentía mucha atracción hacia ella. Por eso tiene a Meiko — Pero su actitud Agresiva, a veces varonil... Me recuerda a la Tsundere que era mi Meiko a su edad— Rin enarcó inevitablemente una ceja, "¿¡Acaso m-me acaba de llamar Tsu-Tsu-Tsundere?!" Pensó irritada, gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano -Para ella- pudo controlarse y no darle un puñetazo a ese idiota.

A los dos chicos presentes les extraño la pasiva actitud de Len, parecía estar en otro mundo, más que cuando de su hermana se trataba, siempre era el que más prestaba atención. Gackupo le golpeó en el brazo de manera amistosa.

— Len, ¿no me digas que estás nuevamente pensando en Akita?— Dijeron en modo de broma, todos -Excepto Rin, claramente- sabían que Len no le tenía ni una pizca de simpatía a la rubia de coleta. (Aclaro que me gusta Neru, pero no sabía a quién más poner) Y Rin tampoco le quería mucho.

Entonces algo extraño creció en ella, por primera vez se miró como algo inferior... Inferior a Neru. No era odio lo que sentía a ella... Era otra cosa, que no pudo distinguir... La verdad no quería distinguir. "¿A... ese idiota... le gusta... Neru?" Era extraño como su mente funcionaba de manera opuesta, en vez de tomarle repudio a la joven de ojos ocre, la sentía como alguien superior, y a Len -Aunque no lo reconociera- también, solo que lo ocultaba. Ella se sentía muy mal, su autoestima había bajado.

Sus amigos parecieron notar que se habían pasado de broma, "Tal vez le molestó demasiado" pensaron, decidieron distraerlo un poco más con la rubia de cabellos cortos y un peculiar listón a la cabeza.

— La verdad, Kaito, yo no comparto mucho tus gustos... Para mi Rin es muy atractiva— Dijo Gackupo con la intención de distraer a Len, aunque no estaba mintiendo. Funcionó, Rin prestó atención... Sintió un leve calor en su pecho, eso fue un halago, y por consecuencia, la hizo sentir un poco más bien.

— Vamos que a tí te gustan de todo tipo...— bromeó Kaito, dejando a un Len/Rin ofendida.

— No es así, solo que yo me fijo más internamente— Kaito lo miró juguetón — ¡N-no lo malpienses! Digo... Rin es muy amable con Gumi, aunque parezca mandona, narcisista y egocéntrica... Es muy fiel con sus amigas, recuerdo como la otra vez salió a toda prisa para ver a Len, dejando todo de lado...— Rin sonrió con ternura, de a poco, Gackupo le empezaba a agradar...

— Es muy complicada...— Declaró Kaito, Gackupo rodó los ojos

— Es que tu no sabes comprender a las mujeres... _por eso es que nunca te toca..._— Susurró, soltando una pequeña y dulce risita en Rin, algo DEMASIADO FEMENINO para Len, eso los hizo sospechar. — Hrrrrmmm...— Carraspeó — Es como si dijera "Puedo ayudarte, pero para que me tomes como una chica pesada y no me tomes aprecio, voy a joderte el día", en resumen es una chica temerosa, no quiere encariñarse con nadie, probablemente porque teme ser lastimada... ¿No crees, Len?— Preguntó, Rin estaba atónita, Gackupo... ¡La conocía mas que ella misma! El solo pensar que todo era cierto, le hizo recordar... quiso recordar el motivo de la actitud que ahora tenía, si, porque esa actitud se forma a través de una experiencia fea...

_(Flash back) _

_ Estaba en Vocaloid, hace un par de meses había cantado la típica canción "Aku no Musume" (O "Daungher of Evil") Y gracias a la reciente versión del sirviente que interpretó Len, ambas canciones se hicieron populares... _

_ Estaba en una tienda de víveres bastante grande, por las órdenes de mi representante debía permanecer disfrazada. Fue entonces cuando escuché a dos chicas, diciendo con sus molestas voces "¿Has visto?, Rin es muy mala, ella es cruel, es malvada... ¡Ha matado a nuestro lindo Len! Ella, no debería existir... ella debió haber muerto" Me cargué en una pared cercana, cubrí su rostro, yo quiero mucho a sus fans, además dudo que todos pensaran lo mismo... Me apresuré con la intención de confirmarlo por las redes sociales. Llegué a casa y me dirigí a mi escritorio... Busqué y busqué... Entonces allí estaban... Decenas y decenas de páginas que me deseaban lo peor, que proclamaban su odio hacia mí... miles de fans que comenzaron a odiarme..._

_ Esa noche lloré como muchas pocas veces había hecho, Len no se enteró de nada... Pero, junto con eso, decidí algo... ¿Para qué seguir siendo buena, si los demás te seguirán viendo como la mala? ¿De que sirve todo mi esfuerzo?, no seguiría encariñandome con nadie, yo dependería de mi y esas opiniones no me afectarían... Nunca más._

_(Fin Flash back)_

Desde entonces me he convertido en la gemela malvada, la chica que abusa de su pobre gemelo, la que pasa a todos por la aplanadora, la que todos detestaban... o eso parecía.

Len siempre me quiso, él siempre estuvo allí, soportándome, cumpliendo mis caprichos, queriéndome a pesar de haber cambiado, nunca protestó contra eso, siempre me trató como a una princesa, como la más buena y bondadosa de las princesas...

Los demás también me querían, pero no a tal punto... no quiero que me quieran, porque si me quieren, yo los voy a querer... y... me van a romper el corazón. De seguro.

Pero ella no había notado, que sin querer, todos la habían aceptado de esa manera, y algunos... hasta entendido, como el caso de Len y Gackupo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se había dado cuenta... Todo lo que hizo le valió de nada, ella, aunque no quisiera, siempre ha sido una chica buena...

Empezó a llorar como verdadera nena que era, sin percatarse con la extrañeza que los chicos miraban a su "Amigo" .

Kaito, solo por mera intuición, quiso confirmar algo... Soltó la coleta de su distraído amigo, y respiró el aroma que emanaba "Eso... no son bananas... eso.." Siguió aspirando "Eso es mandarina", Gackupo solo miraba extrañado la actitud de los otros dos.

— ¿Rin?... ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Por qué lloras?— Preguntó Kaito, Rin solo bajó la mirada, avergonzada...

— ¡¿Es Rin?!— Exclamó Gackupo sonrojado y sorprendido "Y pensar que escuchó todo lo que dije..." pensó.

— Idiota... ¿No lo notaste?, fíjate que "Allí" tiene "Algo" no como Len, que no tiene "Nada"— Dijo, pensando que Rin no notaría su "Lenguaje secreto". Rin solo rodó los ojos.

— En verdad... eres todo un pervertido— Dijo el peli-morado con fastidio

— ¿Rin, me puedes decir que te pasa?— Preguntó el peli-azul, ignorando por completo el comentario de Gackupo.

— Etto... es difícil de explicar, Kaito, ni siquiera yo me entiendo bien...— Dijo la rubia

— De seguro le dijiste algo feo...— Le reclamó Gackupo a el otro oji-azul — Siempre soltando estupideces sin pensar en lo que siente la otra persona— Gackupo estaba enojado, le molestaba que hirieran a una dama, en especial si era la pequeña de Rin... Sentía un afecto especial hacia ella "Probablemente uno paternal, como con Gumi" Pensó, más estaba equivocado.

— ¡Calla, idiota!... Rin, ¿Fue culpa mía o de Gackupo?— Kaito solo esperaba que le dijera "De Gackupo" para dale una golpiza bien merecida por varias razones...

— Ninguno de ustedes me hizo nada, pero... ¿Me llevarían a casa?, estoy cansada...— Preguntó dulcemente Rin

— Yo te llevo— Dijo Gackupo — Aparte, ya estaba por irme...— Sonrió — Despídete de BaKaito...— dijo con aura paternal

— Ok.— Asintió cual niña pequeña, después se acercó a Kaito y se despidió de un abrazo — Adiós Kaito, que te vaya bien, mándale mis saludos a Meiko-san— Dijo Rin

— Claro, lo mismo digo con Len. Cuídate— Dijo Kaito, así, una cabellera larga y morada, seguida por una corta y rubia, se alejaron de su vista.

* * *

Rin y Gackupo estaban ya en el auto, era muy cómodo y lujoso, más a Rin le seguía gustando su aplanadora... La que obligó a Len a comprar. ¡Oh, de nuevo Len! Sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo le pasaba, se sentía herida... más decidió ignorar eso, por suerte, Gackupo la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que hacías disfrazada de Len?— Preguntó

— Quería jugarle una mala pasada, verás, hoy en la mañana me dejó como una estúpida, y quería vengarme dejándolo mal, por eso me quise hacer pasar por él y hacer cosas idiotas, pero me distraje...

— No tenías porqué, Len ya demuestra bastante estupidez por si solo— Dijo Gackupo en broma. Ambos rieron. — Pero... ¿no te importa lo que dije?

— Claro que me importa, fuiste muy amable. Gracias— Sonrió, esa sonrisa era muy bonita y sincera, y hizo a Gackupo sonrojar levemente.

.

.

.

Ya llegando, ella se bajó y se despidió, dándole igualmente un abrazo

— Salúdame a Gumi, ¿Si?, y... gracias por traerme, ¡Te debo una!... Matte-nee Kamui-san!— Dijo sonriéndole

— Matten-nee Kagamine-chan...— Dijo de una manera, a su parecer, demasiado formal.

* * *

** Ok, perdonen de veras la tardanza, D: Eh tardado DEMASIADO, si es que alguien me sigue esta historia aún... ¬.¬ **

** ¡Y... prepárense! **

**Que va haberLenxRinxGackupo... XDDDD La verdad el GakuRin me está gustando, pero... ¡Es incomparable con mi sagrado LenXRin! :3333, el sig cap estará... Casi tan sentimental como este... Me dio penita Rin, es que... la pobre *Saca pañuelo* **

** ¿Merece un Rewiew esta cosa atrasada como por dos meses? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? *~***

**Los quiero~ **

**P.D: Gracias por sus rewiews... Los quiero XDDDDD **


End file.
